


Making It All Up To You

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Thorin Oakenshield [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Thorin has to do everything in his power to make everything up to you.





	Making It All Up To You

Thorin had gotten his wish. He had reclaimed Erebor for his father and grandfather. He had also gone to war in a battle called The Battle of the Five Armies and he survived. He hadn’t had the chance to talk to you since he had lost his mind in gold sickness. He had gotten out of it too and he felt bad that he had lashed out at you, his wife. Someone who he loved very much. He looked around the chambers that you both were supposed to  be in, but you had decided to not share a room with him claiming you no longer knew who he was. He had changed so much since they had come back to Erebor due to him wanting the Arkenstone found. He ran his hands through his hair. He hated to admit he missed you a lot. Now he had to make it up to you. He at the moment did not know how to make it up to you. But he knew that he needed to see you.

 

He left his room and walked down the hall to where your room was which happened to be the very room where you stayed in when you had visited Erebor when you were younger. He stopped when he heard you talking to someone.

“Your uncle has changed Kili.” You said to his youngest nephew. “He is not the man I had fallen in love with nor met. He became ill with the gold sickness. He will never love men as much as he loves his gold now.”

Thorin sucked the air through his teeth. He beat the odds of being like his grandfather, but he had yet to show you that he had become the man that you had fallen in love with all those years ago. Now he knew that he needed to tell you that he had become the man you knew and loved not the crazy man that was in gold sickness and after the Arkenstone. He continued to listen to the private conversation that you were having with his nephew.

“He loves you aunty. He really does. I know he misses you. I’ve seen him and how he has been acting lately.” Kili says softly.

Thorin tried not to hit himself in the face. Of course Kili would say what he had saw in him to you. He had to be thankful that his nephew was telling you the truth. He could only hope that you would be able to forgive him on how he had been acting towards you.

You groaned at what Kili had said. “I know he loves me Kili, but I will always be second best to that Mahal-forsaken-gold. Truly it hurts. I cannot take it. I never thought he would almost outcasts me for Bilbo having the Arkenstone. It is just not fair Kili…”

“I know aunty, but you need to talk to him. He will never forgive himself if you leave here and never talk to him. You belong here with us in Erebor. You are a queen now. Uncle Thorin will never be the same without you.”

Thorin bit the inside of his lip. You were going to leave and never come back? He couldn’t have that. He would miss you too much if you go back to the Iron Hills with your cousin Dain Ironfoot. He couldn’t bare to lose you. Not now. He needed you here with him as his queen.

You sighed. “Kili… Dain wants me to return to the Iron Hills. I never told him if I was going to go or not. I haven’t made my choice yet on it. I need to know if Thorin has become my husband again and not some kind of crazy man that was power hungry after returning home to Erebor. I know I should not be complaining since we are home. We have our kingdom back. Something that I am very happy about.”

Thorin heard someone walk across the floor. He was not sure who it was though. He was glad enough that he had a chance to prove himself to you.

“We do have our home back. Fee and I will be lost without you if you leave aunty. We need you here to keep Uncle Thorin in line. He is a stubborn and you have been able to deal with it.”

You laughed for the first time in a long time. You thought what Kili said was truly funny.

Thorin was glad to hear you laugh again. He just wished he was the one that was making you laugh and not his nephew.

“I know Kili, but you should go and check on your brother.”

Kili sighed. “I know aunty and I will. Please just talk to Uncle Thorin.”

“I will.”

Thorin heard footsteps and hid quickly so Kili didn’t know he was there. He watched Kili leave the room and down the hall. He took a deep breath and went to the door of your room. He knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing your disheveled form. You looked terrible. Your dress was falling off your shoulders, your long (h/c) hair was a mess. “Thorin what…”

“Can we talk please?” Thorin asked you hopeful. He wanted to talk to you badly. He just hoped that you would allow him to talk to you about what happened.

You bit the inside of your lip. You didn’t really want to talk to Thorin, but you knew that the two of you needed to talk. “Yes.” You said softly, as you moved out of the way to allow Thorin into your room.

Thorin walked into your room. He turned and faced you as you closed the door. This was the first time he had seen you since you had left him when he had lost his mind to the dragon sickness.

You wiped your hands on the skirt of the royal blue gown you wore. “What did you want to talk about Thorin?” You asked softly, as your (e/c) eyes met with his blue ones. You noticed sadness in his eyes and you knew what he wanted to talk about. He wanted to say sorry for how he acted towards Bilbo and you when he had slowly lost his mind in gold sickness.

“I wanted to say sorry (y/n). For everything. For the way I treated you and the hobbit.” Thorin said swallowing his pride. He hated it when you were upset with him. It made him hate himself.

You let out a sigh and brushed past him. “You hurt me Thorin. We have been married for a long time. Our child will be coming with Dis soon and you decide to throw that all away when you wanted the gold more than you wanted your own wife, daughter, sister, nephews, and friends. You treated us all badly.” You shook your head. “Maybe me leaving you alone gave you your wakeup call that family and friends are more important than all the gold here in Erebor.” You sat down on the bed and looked at Thorin. You saw his shoulders tense up. You knew you had hit a nerve with what you had said about family. Perhaps now he would understand where you were coming from on this matter. “WHich is why right now I haven’t accepted Dain’s request on returning to the Iron Hills.”

Thorin turned sharply. He could only hope that you would never accept Dain’s offer of returning to the Iron Hills. “You wouldn’t accept it would you?”

Your eyes locked with his. “No, I know where I belong Thorin. That is here at your side being your queen, a mother to our daughter, and aunt to Kili and Fili. But you have a lot to make up to me.”

Thorin walked over to you and touched your cheek lightly.

You leaned into his touch. You truly missed his touch so badly. Now you had it.

Thorin rubbed the calloused pad of his thumb over your soft flesh of your cheek. “I never meant to hurt you my darling.” He said softly. He leaned forward capturing your sweet lips with his.

You moaned out at the contact. You really did miss your husband and he would be spending a lot of time making it up to you in every way possible. You felt a familiar spark and you knew that you wanted him to take you. Your hand tangled into his dark locks pulling on them causing Thorin to hiss. You took the opening and slipped your tongue into his mouth. Your tongue battled his for dominance.

Thorin was not going to allow you to dominate him. His tongue battled yours for dominance and succeeded in doing so. His hands gripped your shoulders tightly as he pushed you back onto the bed.

You moaned out when your back hit the bed.

Thoring kissed the corner of your lips over to your cheek and down the column of your neck. He nipped on the vein in your neck causing a sweet moan to leave your lips. A noise that Thorin missed so much during your time away from him. And it was a noise the he would never ever take for granted ever again. His hands caressed over your fully clothed chest causing another sweet moan to come from your lips. His fingers began to make quick work of the ties of your bodice. He began to remove your bodice revealing your beautiful breasts. He began to kiss down the column of your throat to your breasts.

Your head went back against the sheets moaning out. You bit your lip when his mouth went around one of your pert nipples. He swirled his tongue around it causing you to whimper.

Thorin’s hand gave your other breast attention wringing your nipple causing you to moan out even more. His other hand began to slip down your belly to the apex of your thighs. Tenderly giving you the loving that you so rightfully deserved with how he acted towards you. His fingers lightly caressed your folds underneath the fabric of your panties.

You writhed underneath your husband in pure pleasure. You wanted so much more than a simple touch from your husband. You wanted him thrusting in and out of you showing how much he cared about you. You bumped up against his already tight pants causing him to moan against your breast.

“Don’t do that.” He said hoarsely against your breast. He didn’t want to come undone just yet. He wanted to be inside of your when he came undone. He wanted to give you another child if it was possible. another child that the two of you would raise together just like your daughter that you have now.

“But…”

“I want to take you and make you mine. I do not want to come before that.” He said, as he nipped at your nipple.

You moaned out loudly. You could only hope that no one would hear you and knock on your door, but this was part of the royal chambers so only a select few could come into the area. Mostly of royal blood.

Thorin switched breasts to give it the same attention that he had given the other. His hand worked at your clit with his fingers through your now wet panties.

Your hands fisted his tunic. You wanted it off of him now.

Thorin pulled away from your nipple lightly blowing on it causing you to moan loudly. He pulled his tunic off revealing his torso to you.

You knew the scars that littered his body and he even had new ones from the battle of the five armies. You traced a few of the new scars that he had on his body.

Thorin moaned out to your touch. He leaned down and captured your lips in a heated kiss. He pulled away from you again and slipped your dress and panties down your legs. He removed his breeches freeing himself from the confines of them. He leaned over you again kissing your neck. His beard brushed against the softness of your neck. His fingers slipped down to the apex of your thighs. He brushed against the bundle of nerves.

You bucked up against him. “Thorin.” You moaned out his name.

Thorin slipped a finger into you slowly and began to work you. He wanted to see you come undone underneath him. He wanted to see your eyes close in pure bliss. He slipped another finger into you and another sweet moan slipped from your lips. He continued to work you until he thought you were ready for him. He could tell that you were already so wet for him. He could not wait to feel the wet heat of your sex around him. He slipped a third finger into you.

You moaned out at the familiar burn of being this full with his fingers. You tried to meet with the thrust of his fingers, but he would not allow you to do so. “Thorin.” You whimpered his name. You wanted him to fill you and take you over and over again as he had done in the past. “Thorin please.” You pleaded with him.

Thorin removed his fingers from you and he got in between your legs. He lined the blunt head of his erection against your slit. He pushed slowly into your causing you both to moan out.

Finally the both of you were getting what you wanted. The love you both had hadn’t gone out just yet nor would it ever.

Thorin began to slowly thrust in and out of you. Slowly he began to pick up his pace. He hit a spot inside of you that caused you to scream out his name loudly. He slipped out only to have his tip inside of your before slamming into you again.

“Thorin faster please.”

Thorin thrusts became a lot more quicker. He wanted you to come to your release. He felt your legs wrap around him and your walls clamp down on him. He knew that you were close to your release.

“Thorin!” You screamed as you came to your peak.

Thorin shallowly thrusted a few more time before coming to his own release. He almost collapsed onto you. He rested his forehead against yours. “I love you.”

“I love you too Thorin.”

Thorin rolled off of you and pulled you close to him. “I will never do what I did to you.”

You kissed his chest lightly. “I know. I know Thorin.” You knew that you had your husband back and that made you very happy. You had him back which mean your daughter had her loving father back. Kili and Fili would be please with this as well. “I am glad that you are back.”

“You won’t leave?”

“No, I will be with you here until Mahal takes me in death.”


End file.
